1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrotherapeutic electrodes. In particular, the present invention relates to an electrotherapy device having an electrode array that provides improved skin contact through materials such as hair or fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a wide variety of commercially available electrodes used to apply electrical physical therapy modalities to both humans and animals. The gel electrode, for example, is a self-adhesive electrode that is commonly used in connection with electrical physical therapy modalities.
While there are a variety of electrical therapies that can be employed, one of the most widely used electrical therapies is Microcurrent Electrical Therapy (MET), which is also know as Microcurrent Electrical Nerve Stimulation (MENS).
An Alpha-Stim is a microcurrent device that can be used to perform microcurrent therapy. Microcurrent therapy is a type of therapy that can be used, particularly on animals, because microcurrent therapy is low intensity (microamperes) and low frequency and does not produce an intense sensation. Such therapies can be used to control pain and induce healing by increasing circulation and cellular Adenosine Triphosphate (ATP) production.